Lixiss Diamondfrost
Lixiss Diamondfrost was a 4th Level Basic Student attending Nightbloom Academy. Personality Lixiss is a very shy and polite girl. She is very eager to try and make friends. Lixiss also cares greatly for the other people around her and if someone is hurt, she will do everything in her power to try and heal them. She is intelligent and has a very honest personality, is direct and open with her emotions, and is easily swayed by the people around her. However, this also causes her to be very romantic, as people put it. She can be spontaneous and very ditsy, although she hates that part of her personality. She often trips over her own feet all the time, and has a tendency to start to tear up when that happens. Unlike many of the other people in her family, she doesn't like fighting, preferring to avoid it as much as possible. She wants to support people from the sidelines and wants to make her clan proud with her own support and defensive capabilities. Her clan has always been an offensive type of group and she has made it her mission in life to prove to them that supportive people can be useful as well. Background Being born in the Diamondfrost Clan, Lixiss had a hard life ever since she was born. She was always a shy type of girl and even as a baby, she cried a lot. This didn't really improve as she got older, and was often messed with when she couldn't take a little labor or tough love. Her clan is made up of ice using marks-people but when she discovered her own abilities, she immediately knew she wasn't cut out for the offensive life. Every offensive spell she ever tried literally backfired in her face, ending up her hurting her. She spent many days crying over how painful this was, and even her parents had said at some point that she disappointed them. That's when she discovered that there were supportive and defensive abilities for the Diamondfrost but they had almost been destroyed because of the offensive power of the clan as a whole. Lixiss started studying these things and she realized that these skills were not at all harmful at all. She was happy studying these things and even though she hadn't really used any of these magics yet, she knew this had to be right for her. With this, she would be able to heal and buff people on the sidelines, which was something she always liked doing. She liked cheering her clan on from the sidelines, seeing them happy because of her. She was never one for the spotlight and with this, she would be able to do just that. However, shortly after Lixiss was discovered to have been learning this, her parents became infuriated with her. They thought that she was disgracing their clan and for about five seconds after that, she did as well. However, she had been crying since she was quite young and even she had been growing tired of it. Determined, she told them that she wasn't going to take their abusive behavior anymore and would leave for Nightbloom Academy on her own. Finding someone to unseal her magic and give her her mantra, she set off for the Academy. It wasn't that long of a journey and she was able to enroll just a few days after classes had started. When she started taking the classes, people realized that she had an excellent grasp on her own magical ability and her control with things that seemed more difficult to others came very easy to her. Feeling proud of herself, she continued to focus on the little things she could do, even beginning to create some spells of her own. To all the new people she meets and makes friends with, she makes them snowflakes that, according to her, "will never melt as long as we're friends". Trivia * Killed by Hotaru Kasumi. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Academy Students Category:Teddyursaa Category:Ilyana